


Mother's Day Mishap

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Mother's Day, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lightbluenymphadora asked: Swan Queen: Teen Henry tries to magic together a Mother's Day breakfast for Regina and Emma. Hilarity ensues. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightbluenymphadora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lightbluenymphadora).



> Okay so established SQ with Henry who has newly been learning magic. It's a bit late for Mother's Day now (sorry!), but who could ever say no to a little Swan Mills Family cuteness? Not exactly sure how well I pulled off the "hilarity ensues" part but I suppose it works… Comments would be appreciated. Enjoy!

 

It's half past five in the morning when he quietly makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stretches and stifles a yawn, knowing quite well that he probably could have gotten away with at least an extra half hour of sleep. He'd set his alarm a full half hour before now, knowing the effort it would take him to actually wake up and get out of bed this early, but also knowing it was an absolute must. It's a Sunday, a very important one at that, and he knows his mothers wouldn't likely get out of bed before seven. They both 'officially' have the day off, but in reality they could be pulled into work or the next vicious battle against some unforeseen 'evil' at any minute so he knows he has to make the best of the time he has.

He knows at least that his Ma would probably keep his mom in bed later today than usual, and that his mom would likely let her. His Ma really, really isn't a morning person, and he's witnessed first hand the effort it takes to wake her. His mom, on the other hand, is quite strict with her routine on most days, waking at six sharp (though earlier when there's a big budget meeting) to start breakfast and prepare for work. Today, however, she won't be the one making breakfast, because it's Mother's Day and it's about time he do something to show both his mothers how much he loves them.

He turns on the oven and pulls out all the necessary ingredients. Unfortunately, it turns out he hadn't planned this all out as well as he'd thought, because when he opens the fridge, he finds the egg carton is empty.

"How the hell am I supposed to make cupcakes without eggs?" he mumbles as he closes the fridge and then plants his palm flatly against his face as he sighs.

He stands there, disgruntled with his hand over his face for a while before a light goes off (metaphorically, of course, he's not playing with the light switches or anything) and suddenly he knows exactly how he's going to make this extra special totally healthy breakfast without eggs.

Magic!

Yep, as it turns out, the son of the Savior and the formerly Evil Queen does indeed have magic, and his mom has been training him for the past few months. What a wonderful opportunity this would be to not only make breakfast, but to show his mothers how advanced his abilities have become.

He isn't a little kid anymore, he's sixteen years old, surely he can handle a simple spell. Life has been pretty good to them recently, sure they've had a few mishaps, like the ogres that somehow made it to Storybrooke last month, but those were dealt with quickly enough. His moms had refused to let him help (as always) but this, this is the opportunity he's been looking for, the chance to show them that he is ready for bigger tricks. And what better than his mothers' first Mother's Day of being married to do it?

So he sneaks into his mom's study, finds the right spell book and heads back to the kitchen. Once there he sets it on the counter and flips through the pages until he finds the one he's looking for. He lets out a victorious "aha!" and then, realizing how loud it was, he bites his lip and stands silently, listening for any sounds to indicate he's awoken his mother (the brunette one, of course, it takes far more effort to awaken the blonde one). Minutes pass and he hears nothing so he opts to continue on his mission.

He focuses as he quietly chants the words on the page, following the directions as carefully as he can. His Elvish isn't the greatest, of course, but he had spent a whole year learning the language before his mom had allowed him to begin his magic training, so he figures he's good enough.

On his first try, instead of eggs, his chanting results in a little chick. Like, an actual baby chicken. It chirps and moves around the counter before, in his panic, he tries the chant again. This time he ends up with scrambled eggs and the realization of what it had been no less than a minute ago makes him want to vomit. He swallows the bile somehow and throws the concoction in the trash. There is no way in hell he is feeding that to his mothers.

So he cracks his fingers and tries it a little differently, this time working to create the baked goods he had planned rather than the missing ingredients. He ends up with a frisbee covered in apple sauce. How the hell that happened is beyond him but he shakes it off, throws it in the trash and tries again.

Over the next hour he manages several bizarre concoctions, none of which can exactly be deemed edible. Among them were such things as a green goop filled cupcake cup, a chocolate covered fish (and it was  _alive_ ), a smarties and sprinkles covered watery omelette, stringy rainbow coloured pancakes (at least he thinks they were supposed to be pancakes?), and several other… even less appetizing…  _things_. They all found themselves piled in the trash, of course.

At last, though, he's done it. There before him, now carefully laid out on a silver tray, are two plates; one with a cupcake-sized caramel apple crumble and the other with a chocolate fudge cupcake. It looks rather mouthwatering, actually, but he doesn't dare taste them for himself. He does however conjure up a nice black forest cupcake for himself. He pours two cups of coffee for his mothers, adding sugar only to one and adds them to the tray. He adds a single rose to make it look pretty, and then admires his work as he quickly devours his own treat.

As soon as he's finished his cake, he washes his hands and lifts the tray, carefully making his way up the stairs.

He soon finds that his head itches something fierce but his hands are preoccupied so he forces himself to trudge forward, doing his best to ignore the irritation as he climbs the stairs. By the time he reaches his moms' room, he finds himself itchy elsewhere as well, unfortunately, this morning has literally caused him a pain in the ass. He sighs and lifts the corners of his mouth in an entirely too forced smile before kicking the door open and clearing his throat.

"Happy Mother's Day!" he exclaims, and he really is proud of himself, despite his current discomfort.

Of course, his mom is already awake, playing happily with his Ma's long blonde hair as she sleeps. Regina beams up at him before replying with a "good morning, my little prince."

"Morning mom, I made you both breakfast!" he says as he lifts the tray a little.

"Oh, dear, you didn't have to do that." There's a slight blush on her cheeks and her eyes are a little wet and he really can't believe that she still looks at him like that. Like she's afraid that at any minute he'll spew out an 'I hate you' or accuse her of being 'evil' again. But at the same time, there's this extreme love and joy emanating from her and it makes his heart swell in different ways.

"I wanted to." He answers simply.

"Well then, thank you." She stares at him a little longer before shaking her head slightly and then she speaks again. "Why don't you put it down on the dresser and help me wake this idiot." She says the word 'idiot' in the most oddly endearing way as she nods her head down towards her sleeping wife and it makes Henry chuckle. Of all the pet names they could give each other, 'idiot' seems to be his brunette mother's favourite for the Savior. Emma doesn't mind of course, it's actually partly her fault she got stuck with it in the first place.

So he does as asked and sets down the tray before making his way to the bed and asking his mother how she wants to go about it. Her only response is a conspiratorial grin. He nods with his own little smile, knowing exactly what she wants.

And then they're mercilessly tickling the almighty Savior who jolts awake in a mix of fear, pain and joy as she tries to squirm her way out of their grasp. She fails of course, they've got her surrounded and she eventually gives into it with a bark of laughter that just echoes throughout the house.

His blonde mother squeals out several pleas in between fits of laughter and eventually they quit their attack, leaving a heavily panting Savior with laughter induced tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" she exclaims as she catches her breath, a goofy grin on her lips, "Jeez, you guys are relentless! Vicious! Can't a girl get some sleep without an army attacking?"

Henry laugh and Regina rolls her eyes before muttering a "you idiot" and kissing the blonde on the cheek.

"It's Mother's Day!" Henry points out to the blonde, "so no, you don't get to sleep in."

Emma lets out a strangled, exaggerated whine and the two brunettes silently confirm with one another that the Savior truly is an idiot, an adorable childlike idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

"Our son made us breakfast, and as much as I know you like to imagine you're eating as you sleep, I find it would be highly inappropriate for you to actually do so." Emma stares at her wife incredulously while Regina mutters out a phrase that is far too familiar. "How on earth I fell in love with and married the likes of you is beyond me." It's barely audible and more playful than disgruntled and the blonde simply nudges her with her arm before replying in a sing-song voice.

And yes, she did steal the 'song' from that 'insipid Sandra Bullock movie' that Regina claims to hate yet watches with them every time.

It's when she gets to the "you wanna marry me" part that Regina finally slaps her on the arm and drawls out a "We already are married, you idiot. Now quit acting like a child so that our son can show off his culinary skills."

Emma sticks out her tongue playfully before rolling her eyes and huffing out a "Fine!" She then turns to look at Henry and asks "What have you got for us, kid?"

He grins and then grabs the tray, setting it down on the bed in front of them. They look down at it in awe and his Ma whistles and adds some extra ooos and aahs.

"These look delicious, dear. If I had any idea you could bake like this…" she winks at him and he bites his lip.

"I learned from the best." He answers, purposely avoiding the mention that he had used magic, for now.

The coffee is cold by now, of course, but his mom waves her hand over top of them and they're steaming again. Emma smiles gratefully before picking up a mug and taking a big gulp while Regina sips her own daintily.

"Aren't you having anything, dear?" his mom asks him and he shakes his head. "Well then, at least have a seat." She pats the empty space next to her and he gives her a kiss on the cheek before sitting.

"Hey!" His Ma whines, "What about my kiss?"

"If you wanted a kiss, you wouldn't have given us so much trouble to wake you." He bites back and she opens her mouth in mock shock while Regina attempts to hide her smirk by taking another sip.

A little time passes by and then Emma decides to give her cupcake a try. She moans loudly in satisfaction which causes Regina to shake her head and Henry to laugh a little. "So good." She says, her mouth full and the words coming out a little jumbled, yet still understandable.

Henry wriggles uncomfortably where he sits because that itch hasn't left but he knows he can't relieve himself unless he wants a scolding and lecture on manners and proper behavior. Neither of his mothers notice his discomfort, luckily.

Emma then teases that if Regina doesn't eat her treat right now she'll eat it for her because hers was so so good and she can't say no to an apple treat. Regina protectively pulls the plate towards her and glares at her wife and Henry laughs again. His mothers are such children sometimes but he loves it. He loves how far they've come, how happy they are. How happy he is, too.

It's only after his mom takes a bite and compliments him on his work that he decides to tell them just how he created the treats. Both his mothers' eyes widen comically but his mom schools her features quickly enough before smiling gently at him and telling him how proud she is. She quickly follows it up with a reminder that he's not supposed to do magic on his own unless told to do so, though. Still, she doesn't get angry with him, instead telling him that she'll allow it this one time, because of the occasion. It's more than a little likely that she's too overwhelmed with the love he's shown her today and that perhaps that's the real reason, but it doesn't matter, he got away with it and that's all he needs to know.

His blonde mother, however, takes a little longer to catch up. She finally shakes herself out of the initial shock and opens her mouth to speak.

"What do you mean you used magic?" she means to say, but instead all that comes out is a noise that sounds eerily similar to that of a chicken. Her eyes grow wide with realization, as do Regina's and Henry's. She covers her mouth with her hand and glares at their son, communicating a silent "what the hell have you done?!"

Henry shakes his head in disbelief before he attempts to defend himself but all he seems to manage is a bunch of fearful, disbelieving stuttering "I… I don't… I just… breakfast… I didn't… Mom? I…"

Regina lightly places her finger over his mouth, effectively shushing him and asks, "What spell did you use, dear? Was it from one of my books?" He nods. "I see. Well, this is why you aren't to do magic on your own without my knowledge." The panic is clear in his eyes and she smiles lightly at him, "It's alright, you made a mistake. It's fine." He nods in response. She removes her finger from his lips and he whispers an apology and she nods in understanding.

Emma, on the other hand, is far from calm. She's clucking in her hysteria and freaking right the hell out.

"Emma!" Regina turns to her, glaring angrily, "That's enough! You need to calm down so we can figure this out." The blonde deflates and nods in response. She shoots a quick glare in Henry's direction and he shrinks into himself a little in response.

Regina then wraps an arm over her wife's shoulders and pulls her into a side hug, patting her gently to keep her calm. She then turns her attention back to Henry and continues her inquiry. He's squirming again, and although his mothers take it as fear, it really is that discomforting itch that just won't go away. The itch turns more painful than discomforting and he grimaces.

"Now, let's go downstairs and you can show me which spell you used, we can fix this, I'm sure."

"Why haven't we had any symptoms though?" He asks, "I mean, we had different treats but it was the same spell…"

"Well, magic does react differently with different people but…" she pauses pensively, but when she finally decides what to say, it's like Henry's question has worked like a jinx.

She can't open her mouth.

She tries, and it's obvious something is wrong and both her family members look at her expectantly. She lifts her hand and runs a finger across her lips and her eyes widen once again in realization.

Her lips are glued shut.

 _Magically_  glued shut.

_The caramel._

Her lips are magically glued shut because of magical caramel.

_Wonderful._

"Mom… Mom, what's wrong?" He asks, his voice trembling. She tries to speak despite her dilemma but all she manages is a strange noise. "Mom… why aren't you talking? Mom?"

His worry definitely gets Emma's attention because now she's clucking like a chicken again and obviously internally cursing herself while she does so because of the embarrassing noises.

Regina attempts to calm her wife down again but then she looks over to Henry and her eyes bulge and suddenly she's freaking out, too. No one can tell what she's trying to say because although loud humming noises come out, it's nothing coherent. And that's when she starts pointing at his head which is when Emma removes her gaze from her wife and her eyes are even wider and she starts laughing (it still sounds like a chicken, of course, but it's obvious she's laughing). Regina then slaps the Savior for her laughing before reaching out to take her son's hand. She lifts his hand up to his head and places it on…

_Wait._

That is most definitely  _not_  his head.

He removes his hand from hers, leaps off the bed and heads to the mirror. His mom makes louder, more frantic noises than before while his Ma's chicken-like (and it's so weird because he's pretty sure chickens don't laugh) laughter multiplies tenfold and then he finally looks in the mirror. His jaw drops and his eyes open wide and he traces his hands above his head to be sure of what he's seeing.

_Antlers._

He has antlers.

Actual, giant  _antlers_  coming out of his head.

Now he's freaking out, and his mothers are freaking out, and he turns his head to face them and they're both pointing down to his… well, his butt. And he looks down and now he's screaming. Really, really, screaming because he has a tail. A stubby little deer tail sticking right out of his butt. And now he wishes he had given in to the itch earlier because maybe it would have been less of a shock.

He falls down on his knees crying because how could he be so stupid? Why did this have to happen? All he wanted was to make his moms happy and now… Now his mom's lips are glued shut, his Ma is clucking like a chicken (though he can imagine his mom is thinking it isn't much different from the "idiot babble" Emma has the tendency to speak in at times) and he's got a tail and antlers.

Soon his Ma's clucking stops and his mom's arms are wrapped around him and the tears are flowing freely as he says "I'm sorry" about a million times with a few "I just wanted to make you something special" in between. And then his Ma's arms are around him, too.

They spend quite a while like that, on the floor in a big Swan-Mills family hug until they've all calmed down. That's when his mom stands, offers her hands and helps them both to stand with her. She then silently leads them down the stairs and into the kitchen. She shakes her head as soon as she notices exactly which spell he used and then starts cooking something up.

That was about eight hours ago. Now everything is back to normal, sort of. His mom managed to reverse the spell. Luckily, despite his Ma's insistence that they let him suffer with his new appearance for a few days, his mom had saved him the further embarrassment. But he's still grounded. Only for a week, but still, it sucks.

His Ma refuses to talk to him now, though she keeps sending him glares and shaking her head at him in disapproval. He sighs, knowing he deserves it and goes back to cleaning. Because yeah, there were some extra conditions put in place for the week.

He's in as much of a pissy mood as the Savior, though, possibly even worse. He still can't believe his Mother's Day gift had gone so awry and he's so angry with himself that he accidentally snaps the broom in half.

He grumbles and bends down to pick up the other half of the broom when suddenly his mom clears her throat behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'll clean it up, I swear."

"Oh Henry…" she sighs and walks up to him. "Stop it."

He looks up at her, confused.  _What have I done now?_

She places a hand on his cheek and smiles sadly, "Stop beating yourself up about it. You made a mistake, and we're all fine now."

"But… Ma won't even talk to me…"

She shakes her head slightly, "Emma is an idiot. I love her, but she is far from perfect. More than that, she is far too accustomed to acting petty, more childish and immature than you ever were. She will get over it."

She kisses him on the forehead and then steps away, "Now, finish cleaning up and join me in the kitchen." And as she makes her way towards the kitchen, her back turned to him, she adds, "And maybe I'll tell you a few stories about your Ma's own magical mishaps when she was still learning."

He beams at that and quickly works to finish cleaning up. He knows the 'idiot' endearment started off after one of their magic lessons and there is no way in hell he is missing the opportunity to finally learn exactly what happened.

Perhaps the day wouldn't end as horribly as it had begun after all.


End file.
